The Godling's Enrapture
by Cosmic Hostility
Summary: Apollo, the legendary sun god. Every girl's dream boy, every other god's envy. But what happens when a new half blood arrives at camp, and Apollo falls head over heels for him? Nothing like seeing a helpless sun god. Slash, ApolloXOC. R&R please!
1. The Minotaur: AGAIN!

'Ello! Cosmo here. This is my first fic in this particular fandom, and probably one of my more eccentric ideas. Probably one of the least thought of pairings. Who could have thought that Apollo would fall for my young half-blood? It was interesting anyway, and playing with this storyline could be interesting. So, I hope you like this first installment in The Godling's Enrapture.

* * *

**Rating:** Well, it's the first chapter, but it honestly has PG-13 matieral in it. Although, if your reading this, you have to be over thirteen, so don't worry.

**Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan is a, like, genius for coming up with an idea like Percy. So, sadly, I don't own it. I just wish that it was real...I wonder if Percy's hot? Eh, I think I'd fall for Apollo first, though.

* * *

Slowly, my eyes drifted open, and I managed to crawl through the fog that was my consciousness. My vision focused from the multicolored, blurry mass that it was to an actual, comprehensible image. A young man's face swam into view, the faintest hint of a smile playing on his face.

I was lying on my back, staring up at a starry sky. My limbs were stiff, my arms and legs feeling as if they were filled with lead. How I had gotten here, I had no idea, nor had I a clue of what had happened before I had passed out.

"Wha-…?" I asked as I started to get up, trying to support myself by my elbows. Immediately, pain seared through my right arm and leg, turning that whole side of my body to a blazing inferno of pain. I let out a yell, and the boy caught me as I fell back. I was still dazed from the pain as he said something, my head still trying to shake the remnants of sleep away, so I did not hear what the boy said.

"What?" I asked fully this time, gritting my teeth against the pain that still throbbed through my body. My tongue was slow to act though, so it came out jumbled.

The boy laughed. "You should really take it easy. Being crushed into a tree by the minotaur really doesn't do anything for your well being."

"What?" I asked again, this time my tongue moving with more precision. "Minotaur? I don't understand…?" Then it all came rushing back to me, as if some dam in my consciousness had broken, letting all the memories play back in my head at blinding speed.

-_Flashback-_

_It was strange. The boarding school that I had gone to for the past three years was suddenly quiet, as if all my friends were planning a giant surprise for me, like some huge prank. I was leaning toward the latter, because I had no friends here. I walked into the entrance hall, and suddenly it had grown cold. The mist that was my breath danced and twisted in the air, and I hugged myself, in a desperate attempt to keep the warmth in. Then, the world was chaos._

_A huge hole was blasted through the wall, and in its place stood an enormous man with glowing eyes. He must have had, like, an eighteen pack, because his head was massive, and looked as if he would fall over at any moment. I shook my head a little, trying to clear it of the blur that seemed to outline his shape. I focused on him again, and looked again. His feet were normal, as was the rest of his body except for his head. What I had mistaken for a freakishly deformed appendage was actually…no, that couldn't be right. But the horns were proof. Wait…_horns_?! Okay, a man didn't have horns._

_The…whatever it was…turned it's head toward me, and I saw it's nostrils flare and it's eyes widen as it lowered its head. For some odd reason, I had the feeling that wasn't a good sign for me. The thing gave a muffled roar as it charged toward me, and I ran._

_But it was no use, the thing was alarmingly fast, and soon it was practically on top of me, even though I was sprinting faster than I had ever ran before, and I was pretty darn fast when I wanted to be. At the last minute, just as the…thing…was about to flatten me to about the width of a piece of paper, I leapt to the side, skidding out of the way, but falling down and sliding during the process. The creature gave a roar of frustration as it tried to turn to follow, but failed, and attempted to slow down, not succeeding until crashing through a couple more walls. _It can't turn,_ I thought to myself. _Not after it charges at least.

_But I was already sprinting toward the hole in the wall that the creature had made upon its entrance, figuring that the door would only hinder me. I was running to the forest, thinking that the trees would slow it down. But I chanced a glance back behind my shoulder, and the thing was still following me, but wasn't lethally charging. I kept running, the branches whipping at my neck and legs as I passed, and then I was trapped._

_I was cornered between the twelve-foot high fence that surrounded the school borders and the giant sequoia trees that made up the majority of the forest. My back was pressed up against the tree in an attempt to hide myself, but to no avail. The creature turned immediately in my direction after it had come to the fence a few hundred yards in front of me. It lowered it's head to charge and I looked to my left frantically. A narrow passage that had eluded me before lay there, but I waited until the creature was on top of me to take it. Big mistake._

_As I tried to leap to the side, one of the creature's horns caught me on my midriff, and slammed me into the tree. It felt like being run into by a train. The air was filled with sickening cracks as the whole right side of my body was crushed. The man-bull thing pulled back, preparing for another attack, when it let out another roar that shook the earth and rattled the trees. It turned, and I heard a chorus of battle cries that echoed in my head as the world grew dark._

_-End Flashback-_

I still lay on my back, in a daze, with that boy leaning over me. I remembered now. "What was that, that thing?" I asked, my voice strained against the pain.

"Oh, no one very important. Just the minotaur from the underworld sent to kill you. Why do you ask?" the boy retorted happily.

"Gee, I wonder," I muttered. "Nothing but the fact that the right side of my body is just a MESS OF BONE FRAGMENTS!" I finished in a yell, gasping and falling back again at the pain in my side and arm.

"Percy, is he awake? Apollo's going to be here in about ten minutes," a voice from behind me said. It was high, probably a girl's, and soon another shape was bending over me. "Were you harassing him, Percy? He can't put physical exertion in this early after his injury! You go watch for Apollo, obviously you can't do anything without riling some one up." The boy left with a thoroughly annoyed look on his face. "Sorry about that," the girl said gently to me. "He never knows how to handle traumatized kids."

"Who are you?" I asked one of the most prominent questions that were running through my head. "What happened? Why are you here? And-…" her finger to my lips cut me off.

"Shh…you need to rest now. We'll explain everything back at camp," the girl said.

"Where are you taking me?" I said groggily as the first signs of sleep began creeping to my face. "Can I at least know that?"

The girl sighed, and then obeyed. "We are taking you to Camp Half-Blood. The only place that we are truly safe," she said.

I was awake just long enough to hear her sentence, and then my will power crumbled, and I fell into sleep's waiting arms.

* * *

Did you like it? Then please read and review. THANKS!

Cosmo

For you newcomers, its the button down there... JK! Just review, and I'll be happy!


	2. Apollo: The Godly Hearthrob

Hey hey hey! This is Cosmo! Okay, so this is probably a wierd chapter. It's set in third person, because my poor character happens to be unconsious at the moment. It's rather short, 'cause that's how I made it. But, I hope you like it. Hopefully I'll get it moving a little faster. That's always a problem with my story.

* * *

**Rating: **Umm...PG, this is a very sweet chapter.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd love to have this idea in my possession, it happens not to be. Anyway, I wouldn't like the workload that would come with it. So, LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!

The sun began to spread its rays once again upon the lightening sky, the droplets of light seemed to spread everywhere, between the trees, behind the hills, flooding the quiet landscape with it's golden glow. The shadows of the dawn seemed to vanish for seconds, and it seemed as if the world was completely lit up, the sun's magical glow seeping in and being absorbed by absolutely everything. But this magic was not meant to last, for as the sun finally began to show its shy face slowly rising above the horizon, the shadows returned, and the world was almost normal again.

Standing on a hill in eastern North Carolina were three kids, two boys and one girl. They stood with confidence as they faced the sun, their expressions serious. One was rather tall and lanky, with curly red hair that was concealed under a snow hat, even though the temperature was almost unbearably warm. The girl was adorned with startling gray eyes that seemed to pierce the sky wherever she looked, as if taking in more than most mortals could ever dream of. She was dressed plainly in a pair of jean shorts and a vibrant orange shirt stating in bold letters, _Camp Half-Blood._ The second boy was dressed as plainly as the other two, his sea green eyes concentrated only on the sun, his dirty blonde hair stirring slightly as the wind ruffled the leaves of the tree they stood by. In his hand was a gilded and glimmering bronze sword, with ancient Greek lettering inscribed on it.

The three continued to stare at the horizon, the sun finally showing itself from behind the trees. As they watched, a teardrop of light dropped from the sun and entered the sky, a miniscule droplet that threatened to extinguish at any moment now. But as they stared, the drop became more stable, growing brighter by the minute, and lengthening, becoming more angular. As it floated down to the patch of grass in front of them, it took on its full form, a golden sports car, with a young man sitting in the driver's seat.

"Did someone send for an escort?" Apollo said, hopping out of the shining sports car, and smiling at them.

"Yeah, we have an injured one," Annabeth said, unhindered by the god's presence.

"Back to Camp, I suppose?" the god asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"Yeah, can you?" Percy said, looking at him.

"We'd better hurry. You remember the only way this train goes is-…"

"West, we know," Annabeth interrupted. "Can you help us get him in?"

Apollo was flustered. This was the first time that he had been treated normally by a girl that _wasn't_ part of his sister's bothersome hunters. "S-sure," he said. "Let me remodel first though." Taking his car keys out of his pocket, he clicked a button, and his car, a.k.a. the sun chariot, gave a beep in response. It shone brightly for a second or so, and in the sports car's place was a golden ambulance. Apollo snapped his fingers, and the sleeping boy was lifted off the ground, and floated neatly into the back of the emergency vehicle, finally resting gently upon the bed in the back. "Hop in," Apollo said happily, and he started up the ambulance, siren and all.

Rising into the sky, Apollo set a course for north, though he insisted that it was slightly northwest, because otherwise they wouldn't get there for another twenty-four hours. Percy didn't argue, but just sat back in his seat up front, and promptly fell asleep.

Percy was promptly awakened by Apollo's hand gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes groggily to stare out of the windshield at a familiar landscape. _Half-blood Hill_, he thought, his mind slowly waking fully. Apollo was laughing beside him.

"As cute as you looked when you were sleeping, I think that you wouldn't like to wait another twenty-four hours to return here. Out you go," Apollo said, his voice highly amused.

Percy fumbled for the door handle, and he fell out of the ambulance and onto the soft grass rather ungracefully. Glaring up at the sun god grinning down at him, Percy brushed himself off and stood up. At the summit of the hill, Annabeth and Grover were waiting for him, with a floating invalid waiting next to them. Slowly, he walked up the hill towards them, stopping to wave briefly as Apollo's sun chariot took off and headed for the clouds.

Apollo glanced down at the four on the hill, smiling to himself as they made there way down to the big house. Soon, though, he had pulled away, and left them in the hands of his brother, Dionysus.

As he rode slowly through the sky, the sun god's thoughts drifted toward the half-blood that the three had rescued. Apollo was half tempted to heal him right then and there, but the rules of being a god had forced him back. The problem was, Apollo didn't try and go around healing everyone that was sick. It's just that, this _boy._ There was something about him that Apollo had instantly become attached to, even though said invalid was incapacitated and unconscious at the time he had seen him. There was just something.

Wait, was this true? Was Apollo falling for a sleeping and half-crushed boy? Wow, he had really lowered his standards.

It really wasn't that he was worried about being gay. After all, all gods were bisexuals. You just didn't here about their homosexual relationships because there was no byproduct, no evidence that there had ever been anything between them. Sure, Apollo had been with a couple unknown male half-bloods, but there was something different about this boy, something that set him apart from the others. Apollo promised himself that he would look in on him from time to time, check on how he is doing.

Hope you liked it! Read and review, my faithful fans, read and review.


	3. The Gods Forsaken Bed

Hey guys! Look, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update in like, forever, but it's been really hard to get motivated lately. I want to get at least one chapter up on all of my stories, and so far it's going well. Be sure to check back regularly, but don't expect anything much.

* * *

Disclaimer: Again, ME NO OWN!

* * *

Slowly, my eyes drifted open, and I once again crawled out of the fog that was unconsciousness. The scene before me was breathtaking, a luscious green hill, alive with vegetation, crowned by a massive evergreen. As my eyes focused, and I studied the evergreen more intently, a lower branch seemed to glitter a little. I focused again, and realized that the branch _was_ glittering. It was shining gold, and that's when I noticed a movement off to the side of the tree. A massive dragon lounged by the side, absently cleaning its maw as it released a couple of smoke rings from its snout. My breath caught in my throat, and I struggled for breath. My left hand clutched my throat as I coughed and sputtered, breathing in great gobs of air. My sound must have alerted someone inside, for soon a shape came into the corner of my vision.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good, I thought you wouldn't," a familiar voice said as a straw was lifted to my mouth. I gracefully admitted it and sucked. I immediately recoiled at the taste, not because it was disgusting, but because it was not what I had expected. What I tasted was _liquefied_ lasagna, my favorite, just like my mom used to make. Well, that was before she died, and I was raised in that awful boarding school.

As the last drops of liquid vanished down my throat, I gave a loud belch, and was feeling better already. My vision cleared, becoming sharper than it ever had been, and a pleasant sensation rushed through my veins, and I was infused with new strength, a new will to survive. I blinked a couple of times, and looked up to stare into those startling gray eyes that I barely remembered.

"Where am I?" I tried to ask, but again my tongue was slow, so it came out as: "Wher'm' I?" Not exactly the best way to make a first impression, I admit.

"You are in Camp Half-Blood," the girl replied.

"What?" I asked for clarification, my words coming out clearly now, thank god.

"Camp Half-Blood," she repeated, gesturing behind me.

I tried to turn and look to where she pointed, but as soon as I tried to move my neck, the right side of my body screamed in agony yet again. _This is getting rather annoying,_ I thought as I let out a yelp.

"Yeah," the girl said slowly. "You might not want to try that until you've been healed a little more. Maybe I can get one of Apollo's children to look at you. Yes, I'll have to, your condition really hasn't improved. Wait here," she said, as she rushed around the corner and disappeared out of sight. I obeyed, considering I had no choice in the matter.

Minutes later, she returned, followed by a tall blonde boy carrying a medicine bag. He went to work wordlessly on my body, withdrawing various herbs and oddly shaped tools from his bag. He turned to the girl, and said in a sweet but serious voice, "Annabeth, can you go get some more nectar and ambrosia? This is going to take a while." Annabeth nodded and rushed off without another word.

The next week and a half I was constricted to that god forsaken bed, and it happened to be extremely uneventful. A whole squadron of "Apollo's kids" as Annabeth called them was enlisted to help me heal, keeping a 24-7 watch on me. Kind of annoying, I know. But, I was slowly healing, and all of my caretakers had a big party the day that I was finally able to get on my feet without assistance. I was able to walk around the infirmary, my bones eternally grateful for being able to move finally. But I always had to return to the bed when I had to catch my breath. Annabeth was at my side every waking moment, telling me how much I would love it here at Camp Half-Blood. She bounced up and down with giddy energy as she told me every aspect of life at the camp. She told me how the Greek gods were real, and how I was one of their children, and that as soon as I got out of the Big House infirmary that it was more than likely that I would find out. Then I would move into a cabin, with the bags that they had brought back from my boarding school after I was brought here. She told me all the games we played here, and all the friends I would make. She even dragged in that annoying Percy guy that had helped save me, and a lanky guy named Grover, who insisted that he sniffed me out, but to this I was mildly skeptical.

When I was finally well enough to journey outside, I was leaning heavily on Annabeth's shoulder as she took me by the volleyball court, the lake, the woods, and all thirteen of the cabins. She showed me where I would stay at the Hermes cabin until I was "claimed." (this made me feel like just a piece of merchandise more than anything) She took me by the sports arena, the practice field, and the expansive amphitheater, and finally the dining hall. When I noticed the dark crack that split the beautiful marble floor, she got all edgy and quickly hustled along. Powerless to go anywhere on my own, I was forced to follow.

Finally, I moved into Hermes cabin, met the Stoll brothers, who I had a strong feeling were bad people to have as enemies, and I settled down for the first night as an actual camper, not an invalid.

We'll start moving next chapter, I promise.


	4. The First Encounter

HELLO FAITHFUL FANS, FRIENDS, AND ENEMIES!!! I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! Well, the main reason is that it is vacation, and vacation is amazing. And I finally got over one god darn long bout of writers block, of which I apologize for. BUT! I will try to be more faithful, my fans, and I hope to have another chapter up sometime within the week.

* * *

Rating: PG (I have to find something else to put here...*sighs*)

Disclaimer: Oh, to be able to claim this series, to teach and lecture at high schools and colleges across America, that would be the life! But that's not my life. That's Rick's....oh how I envy him.

* * *

Slowly, I adapted well to life at Camp Half-Blood. I got along really well with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, all of whom were probably the most unique people I'd ever met, what with Percy being Poseidon's son and Annabeth being Athena's daughter, and then you have Grover, who, as I have recently found out, actually has goat legs. Yeah, weird, I know. Although, I can't really say anything, because from what I'm gathering, I'm just like them. No offense to Grover or any of his friends, but I hope I don't suddenly wake up with legs that have too much hair and bend the wrong way. That would probably be a little too much for me to handle.

But other than that, I really like camp. I finally feel like I belong somewhere, someplace that people don't think of me as a leech feeding off their tax dollars.

I'm still a little jealous, though. I mean, Percy still has his mother to go back to, and Annabeth has her father, even if every fiber of her being hates every fiber of his. I don't really have anyone to go back to, to live with. And even though I have all of these new friends, it really makes this world seem a lot more lonely.

And then, there was that night.

I had taken to walking along the beach of Camp Half-Blood late at night as a hobby or bad habit, take your pick. But I still enjoyed it. It was relaxing to me to walk out here with the cold water of the Atlantic lapping at my feet and the silence of the stars the only thing to keep me company. It was on such a night that _he_ came.

I was down the hill behind the Athena cabin, strolling idly down the beach, relishing in the feeling of the sand between my toes when a dark shape stalked through my field of vision.

Whatever it was, it looked fairly humanoid in shape, a little taller than me with broader shoulders. Honestly, he was intimidating, with his dark robe that swirled menacingly around him and the fact that I had to look up to him wasn't one that pleased me entirely.

"H-hello?" I called out nervously, still cautious. I didn't know if he was friend or foe.

"So you're finally on your feet," the figure called back with a happy kind of voice. It was definitely male, but something rang with it that wasn't quite normal. There was almost some aspect of it that resonated oddly, even though we were in the open air.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, finding this the oddest line to open a conversation with. "Who are you?"

"Ah, you're quick to the point, aren't you, youngster?" the man said with a laugh.

On any other night, I would have blushed. But right now, fear and curiosity were overwhelming that urge.

"Oh, very well. But know that if you were talking to anyone else of my family like that, you surely would have been incinerated where you stand."

My feet were suddenly frozen, and that blush that thought it might grace my cheeks retreated with its tail between it's legs, my face suddenly a pasty white. I swallowed dryly.

"I, to sate your curious mind, am Apollo, the glorious god of the sun, medicine and prophecy, at your service. Well…actually, I'm at my own service, but it's just too much fun to trick people into thinking that."

Much to my surprise, and probably to his, I laughed. I don't really know why, but I did, for some reason finding what he said extremely funny.

Apollo chuckled as well, but whether it was at my laughter or his own joke I wasn't sure. When I had calmed down, it became suddenly silent, as I remembered whom I was in company with.

"Oh, no need to be so formal. I'm pretty relaxed compared to the other gods I'm forced to call family," Apollo said nonchalantly.

"But why are you here?" I asked suddenly, probably catching the god off guard, if that was even possible. "I mean, why come to me?"

"Why?" Apollo repeated the question with what sounded like a curious tone. "Well, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Me? What could be so important that you would come down here yourself to tell me? I mean, no offense to Hermes, but isn't he the messenger god?" I asked. By now, I was thoroughly confused.

"Hermes was out, and I just wanted to come meet the newest of brother's subordinates."

I gave him a confused expression, which I knew he saw in the total darkness, and asked, "Do you normally come to greet the newbies at camp?"

Apollo laughed. "Oh no, just consider yourself lucky to be in the presence of a god such as me," the god said in a sarcastic tone. He was lax, totally not what I had expected from a god, even Apollo. He was almost mortal; the way he talked to me was almost as an equal. So that either meant that he was lowering himself to my level or raising me to his. I was still trying to figure out which one, and if that was a good or a bad thing.

"So, what was so important that you had to tell me?" I asked again.

"Oh, you know, just that I'm going to be keeping my eyes on you. Your destined for great things, you know," Apollo replied.

"I-I am?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Now, I have a question for you. What's your name?"

I was caught completely off guard. Why was he asking? "Don't you already know?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I could guess really well, but it's a policy of the gods not to invade privacy too much."

"O-oh, well my name's Jason," I replied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jason," Apollo said as he held out his hand. I shook it, feeling extremely awkward to just shake hands with a god, not bowing at his feet. "But now, I must take my leave. If you'll excuse me."

And with those final words accompanied by a flash of light, he was gone.

* * *

I enjoyed writing that....I really did.


End file.
